Rum
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Garuda |fa2 = Thundaruda |recipe = Sanma Shioyaki |food type = Beverages |birthplace = Cuba |birth year = Post-16th century |cn name = 朗姆酒 |personality = Uninhibited |height = 166cm (CN: 176cm) |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Nabatame Hitomi |cvcn = Shan Xin (山新) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = The things I want are not out of reach yet. |bio = A mercurial Food Soul who doesn't sweat the small stuff. She's adept at sailing and fighting, and always finds a way to get the things she wants. |food introduction = Seeming to get its name from the invigorating effects it has on those who drink it, rum is a must-have for sea-farers of the Caribbean. In even the harshest of conditions, as long as there's still rum to drink, then these hard times will surely pass. |acquire = *Summoning *Do-It-All King |events = *Wine in Bottle |power = 2501 |atk = 123 |def = 20 |hp = 592 |crit = 865 |critdmg = 1052 |atkspd = 1043 |normaltitle = Move Like Thunder |normal = Rum approaches the nearest enemy unit, dealing multiple stabs and causing 100% ATK as damage, plus 112 extra damage, while also removing any buff effects from the target. |energytitle = Raging Waves |energy = Rum summons lightning and sets off a storm, dealing 100% ATK as damage plus 497 extra damage to the nearest enemy, while also increasing the energy regeneration of all allies by 10 points per second, lasting 5 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Master Attendant? Alright, looks like I've got a superior now. Although, that doesn't mean you have final say on everything. |login = You're back really late. Do you have absolutely no concept of time? |arena = This is about as cold as the sea. |skill = Hoist the sails! Those scurvy dogs will regret their actions in hell! |ascend = I hope you won't regret your current decision. |fatigue = I need to sleep. No disturbing me. |recovering = I'm busy. Go find something else. |attack = Come with me, gang! We'll exchange victory for reward! |ko = I always knew the day would come, but I didn't think it would come so soon... |notice = When it comes to making food, practicing what you preach is the only proper way to do it. |idle1 = This superior of mine isn't the slightest bit guarded against me. How naive. |idle2 = This restaurant is far from being a desirable target for occupation. |idle3 = I've gotten so used to the bumpy seas that it feels strange now having terra firma under foot every day. |interaction1 = You don't always need to follow the rules. One must consider profit in all things. |interaction2 = I used to love standing somewhere high up and looking out over the sea. What a cherished feeling. |interaction3 = Ever since I was born, it's been an endless struggle for progress. The shining specimen you see now is the result of long years of refining and tempering. |pledge = If I do this, wouldn't I be lowering myself? Or else, are you prepared to never look back? |intimacy1 = It's not that I don't care about anything. At the very least, you're not a stranger to me anymore. |intimacy2 = If we're gonna be together, then we must have something in common. Little conflicts aren't a problem. We've got plenty of time to smooth things out. |intimacy3 = From now on all your possessions belong to me. I'll take care of you. |victory = Hmph. Bit off more than they could chew. |defeat = This is far from over... |feeding = Seems you know a thing or two about being sentimental. That deserves some praise. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}